justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Zona Tres
Zona Tres is a weather research base in Just Cause 4. Description The in-game map description states: "This secret facility has been instrumental in stemming the destruction by the tornadoes prowling the pampas." It's a weather base for researching tornadoes and is a major part of Project Illapa. This is the base known for having the large destructible glass dome. This base is used to not only research tornadoes, but it can also create them. The "weather core" here (called a "wind nest" by Sargento) is deactivated in the mission Zona Tres Upload. Once Operation Windwalker is completed, it can be used to spawn tornadoes. There are fuel tanks inside the big glass dome and many radars and other antennas all over the base. There is a tunnel on the left side of the base that contains a big wind tunnel. The wind can be avoided in a few ways (full list at Zona Tres Upload). It's a perfectly plausible plan to avoid the wind by using the Stealth Microfighter with its cloaking device turned on. The plane's wings can even fold to better drive into the tunnel, but the wind can somehow still detect the plane and pushes it into the tunnel wall, destroying it. According to César's Theory, this place is an "alien weather lab". Location In a valley between mountains in the Laderas Sur area. There are two sort of like valleys leading away from here, which look like old dried up rivers. Completion *Surveillance Airship. *Wingsuit Stunt - pass through the rings under 15 seconds. (may take a few tries) *Although not completion related, there is an Aerial Acrobatics stunt added here in some monthly challenge. Rico has to wingsuit from inside the dome to an area outside the dome while passing under the very narrow door. Rico has to do this in some very limited amount of seconds. Trivia *See Zona Uno and Zona Dos for the other two zones. **Unlike the other two "zones", this one is not protected by anything special. The wind nest that produces the tornado could be seen as some kind of defense, but the other two are otherwise constantly protected by weather. Not to mention the tornado actually moves away from the base and doesn't stay in place. **Also unlike the other two zones, this one has to be captured before the relevant operation, whereas the other two are captured at the end of their respective operations. Gallery JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|The first time this base was seen was in a trailer where a jet crashed into the dome. Zona Tres before missions.png| Zona Tres (camera screenshot).jpg|Just before the mission Zona Tres Upload. Zona Tres weather core before the missions.png| Floating stones at Zona Tres.png|There's 2 large bloating rocks at one of the tunnel entrances. See also Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches. Zona Tres Upload (flip the breakers).png|Part of the base as seen during Zona Tres Upload. Zona Tres Upload (wind tunnel controls).png|Wind tunnel controls. Zona Tres Upload (wind tunnel breaker is in range).png|The wind tunnel. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations